The present invention relates to a flat light emitting diode (LED) panel display with LED elements densely arranged thereon and a method of producing such a panel display.
Various types of flat LED panel displays are known in the art as typified by one having numerous LED lamps arranged in rows and columns in a desired two-dimensional pattern at a predetermined pitch, and one having numerous LED chips arranged on a ceramic substrate at a predetermined pitch in rows and columns to define a desired pattern.
A problem encountered with the prior art LED panel displays of the type stated is that they are relatively expensive due to the high material cost. Another problem is that a dense arrangement of LED elements is impracticable since it is difficult to arrange the LED elements at a pitch smaller than 1 millimeter.